Zach Banner
:For the counterpart in the timeline created by Nero's incursion, see Zach Banner (alternate reality)‎. |stationed = |rank = Captain |father = Robert Banner |siblings = X2 |image2 = 53646112 2319880228287274 8994523779753312256 n.png |caption2 = Commander Banner in the USS Bismarck |insignia1 = |insignia2 = }} Zach Banner was the former commanding officer of the . (Star Trek: Eagle) Early life Zach was a member of a long line of Starfleet captains dating back to his great-great-grandfather who captained a Starfleet vessel during the Earth-Romulan War. Like his older brother and his forefathers, Zach entered Starfleet Academy once he was of age. During his time in the Academy, he was known as an energetic and enthusiastic student who was very dedicated to his work. The Bismarck In 2266, he was promoted to commander and assigned as first officer and helmsman of the under Commodore Shrelic. Banner started his new command position on the space station K-19. While there, he met with one of his old friends from the Academy, but a drunken station crewmate decided to pick a fight with Banner. Banner won the fight but was interrupted by his new commander, Commodore Shrelic. Shrelic gave him a brief tour around the ship, then the two left the system. Banner's first test as the Bismarck s second in command came when the ship was disabled and taken captive by Orion pirates. When the ship was locked into the pirate’s space station docking bay and Shrelic was taken aboard, it was Banner's task to free him. He and Security Chief Anten beamed over to the station dressed as Orions and with a little help from chief engineer, Ivan Kofloski, were able to rescue the commodore. Shortly after the Romulan attack of 2266 that was stopped by James T. Kirk the Bismarck was sent to escort construction ships to reinforce the n eutral zone with new defense stations. During which they received a distress call from a damaged Romulan bird of prey escorting a ship of civilians. They took the refugees aboard and helped them back to Romulus after the Bismarck fought two battles with the tharcel, an alien race that the Romulan empire was engaged in fighting with. (Star Trek: Eagle ''-Bismarck Comic-) In 2267 Zach met Shrelic's 15 year old son, Rayten, while on a mission to Andoria. (Starship Saladin The Captain's Table Part 2) Captain of the ''Eagle In 2269, he returned to Earth to take command of the with his new crew: science officer/second in command, Michele Tyler, chief engineer, Clause Elberg, helmsman, Lt. Tevek and navigator, Oakley Gelson, among others. After the first few weeks of the Eagle s voyage, Charlie Christianson would become Banner's medical officer. 'Encounter with the mirror universe' One week after taking command, he had an unfortunate encounter with his counterpart from the Mirror Universe. His counterpart attempted to kill him and take his place to return the Eagle to the Mirror Universe, but failed. The Eagle, after being attacked by the , successfully returned to the Prime Universe after the encounter and received help from the Romulan Republic of the Mirror Universe. ''Bismarck'' infected In early 2270, the Eagle intercepted a Federation distress coming from the planet Gamma Ceti. Banner led a landing party to the frozen world to investigate. There he found a crashed Federation shuttlecraft manned by his old friend, Shrelic. Sadly, he came too late and Shrelic died shortly after Banner found him. His last message was that the Bismarck was in the Havar system. Banner set course to the system but found the Bismarck abandoned and adrift in space. The landing party beamed over only to find out that the ship had been taken over by an insane alien computer. With the shields raised and unable to beam back to the Eagle, Banner and Lt. Smith set out to find the alien computer. The computer tried to kill the captain using the turbolift, but failed. The computer then tried to trap the two between force fields. He then realized that the computer was only able to control one system at a time, so he ordered Elberg to launch auto-piloted shuttles as a distraction. The plan worked perfectly. The force fields were lowered and Banner was able to find and destroy the computer. (Star Trek: Eagle) 'House of Tk'nev Conflict' In 2270 Banner and the rest of the crew of the Eagle were forced to go off to war when the house of Tk’nev invaded Federation space. On their way to the front, after receiving word of the attack, they received a distress call from the Dowive system. Once there, they found the Federation base had been leveled by a Klingon destroyer, which had beamed up one of the base's prisoners, after which the destroyer attacked the Eagle. After a short battle the Klingon attacker was driven off by reinforcements led by Admiral Jacob Ross of the . Two week into the conflict the situation for the Eagle was not going well. Mr. Elberg's crew was working around the clock to keep the ship in the fight and Banner had lost several of his crew, including a Lt. Kinzler, a crew member who was the son of one of his former commanding officers on the Macarthur. S''oon after the a federation task force was nearly whipped out while they were escorting the USS Yiannopoulos (NCC-92525), a ship that was caring a group of scientist who had with them a new classified project that was believed could turn the war in the federation's favor. Once the the Eagle proceeded to clear the planet's orbit of the klingon ships, including a destroyer and two D-7s. (Star Trek: Eagle''-Comic Adventures) During the last days of the war James T. Kirk and his crew captured a Bird-of-pray and went behind enemy lines to gain intelligence on a Klingon weapons platform. After the mission, Kirk lead the Enterprise and three other star ships on a raid to destroy this planetary artillery super weapon. Zach Banner and the''Eagle'' were tasked with preventing a squad of klingon reinforcements from strengthening the Klingon's defenses around the weapon. Several Ship's in Banner's task force were crippled or destroyed but with out this victory the Enterprise wouldn't have been able to destroy Tk'nev's platform. With Kirk's victory the federation signed an armistice with the house of Tk'nev, ending the war. (Star Trek: Legacy / Starship Saladin The Captain's Table Part 2) ''Shore Leave After the conflict Banner took a several week leave of absence from the Eagle, during Banner’s absence Commander Tyler took command of the ''Eagle while he was away. He spent much of this time hunting whiled animals in the frozen forests of his home state of Minnesota. After several weeks he called the Eagle to see how his first officer was handling "the center seat". (Star Trek: Eagle) Before returning to the Eagle, Banner stopped at star fleet HQ to catch up on some paper work. There Banner ran into a new recruit at the academy, a Mr. Rayten, the son of his deceased former commanding officer Shrelic. Rayten and Banner hadn't seen each other in three years and the enthusiastic young cadet was most honored to meet Banner face to face again. Banner told him much about the time he served with his father. After the long talk about his lost commander Banner took a trip to a bar to get his mind off the loss. He stopped at a mysterious place called The Captain's Table, a pocket dimension where captains from any fleet and any era can meet for a drink. There he was spotted at the bar by another star fleet officer, captain Ray Martin of the Saladin. Martin noticed how he looked like he needed a talk so he brought him to his table to meet a few other captains, such as Holt Allen, Hikaru Sulu, Serek, Francisco Cumberland, and others. Banner shared his story about seeing Rayten again, his battle during the Tk'nev conflict, and his loss of Shrelic and Gamma Ceti. Banner told the story how the Bismarck was lost to the insane alien computer and captain Sulul made a connection, he theorized it could have been Redjac, and alien life form he had faced in the past. During his story about his friend's passing another officer over hared his name, it was Shrelic, but from ten years in Banner's passed while he was still captain of the Madison. Banner was shocked by the coincidence and decided to buy Shrelic a drink and have one last conversation with him. But since the nature of the place they were in neither of them remembered their encounter when they left. (Starship Saladin The Captain's Table Part 2) 'Stolvez incident' After his return from shore leave Banner and Tyler were sent on a diplomatic mission to the Stolvez system in 2270, leaving Clause Elberg in command. The talks were over a Federation treaty for mining on their home world but the events of the talks went in a different direction as planned. After an emergency transmission to the Eagle in orbit, Banner ordered Clause to have the Eagle give covering orbital fire to assist him and the crew with their fire fight with Stolvez rebels. (Starship Antyllus) Later career In 2273, Banner would step down as the Eagle s captain to raise his daughter with his new wife. With his promotion to fleet captain, he requested assignments on starbases and planetary bases so he would be able to be with his wife to raise their child. He would not serve on a starship for the rest of his career. By the 2280s, he was serving on Starbase 78 with the rank of Admiral where he had fond memories about his time on the Eagle. (Star Trek: Eagle) Ancestry Along with being a descendant of several Starfleet captains of the 22nd and 23rd centuries Banner's heritage of serving in the armed forces goes back to at least the 20th century. One notable ancestor is a private Ian Banner, who in 1983 fought at the battle of hill 763. This was the first major battle of what would become known as the Eugenics Wars, when U.S. forces engaged augment troops under Stavos Keniclius, one of the founders of the Chrysalis Project. Although the very existence of this battle and larger conflict was classified well into the 21st century. (Eugenics Wars (A Star Trek Fan Production)) Memorable quotes "You can keep your flattery to yourself Ms. Tyler. I’ve never been one for it." "You just make sure my first officer doesn’t die on me. I've lost too many friends today, that's an order." Chronology *2236: Zach Banner is born on earth *2254: Banner enters Starfleet Academy *2266: Banner is promoted to commander and is the first officer and helm officer on the USS Bismarck. *2269: Banner is promoted to captain of the USS Eagle Service record Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Star Trek: Eagle Category:Humans